


New Places, Old Faces

by scatterthestars



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: Their first night in prison, Mickey reassures Ian.





	New Places, Old Faces

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to say I haven't watched this show in a long time, but the moment I saw that clip of Ian and Mickey together again I had to write something even though it's been years since I wrote something for gallavich. So this is what came out. Sorry for any mistakes. Wrote this pretty quick.

The first night of prison is the hardest.  At least that's what people say. But as Ian lies on the bottom bunk in his new cell, Mickey fast asleep beside him, he can't but help to feel that this may be the best night of his life in years.

Prison wasn't in his plans.  No one makes a plan for their life and writes in prison.  But he made stupid choices and mistakes and couldn't avoid the consequences of said choices.  Couldn't avoid the sentence handed to him.

To say he wasn't nervous before coming here would be a big fucking lie.  Nervous doesn't even begin to properly explain what he felt before arriving.  What he felt as he stepped into a building that would house him for the next two years.  What he felt as he walked up to his cell with dozens sets of eyes on him, and when that door slammed shut and enclosed him in the small place where he would live for twenty-four months.

But those nerves, those terrifying thoughts of uncertainty, left him like smoke blowing on the wind when he turned and saw his cellmate.

Those unforgettable blue eyes filled with mischief and laughter looked at him like he was the ocean after only seeing desert sand for years.  That small uptick of a mouth he could still remember the feel of against his own all these years later, and could recall wrapped around his cock, melted away the last of the fear he was carrying.

To see Mickey standing before him like an unexpected present, because that's what he was, a gift he never expected in here, was the silver lining in a cloud that was darker than any other he had experienced.

Lying here now, Mickey stirring next to him, Ian finds his thoughts drifting to a new worry.

"You're thinking too loud."  Mickey opens his eyes, and once again Ian is grateful that he gets to stare into those stunning blue beauties again.

Ian smiles.  "Is that a problem?"

"It is when I'm trying to sleep."  Mickey rolls over to his back. He tucks an arm under his head.  "What's wrong?"

"Why would you think something is wrong?"

"Because I know you, Gallagher.  We may not have seen each other for a few years, but I remember everything about you."

Ian's heart jumps.

"So, what's wrong?"

Although he doesn't want to ruin the amazing night they've been having so far, the nagging worry he has about Mickey has been at the front of his thoughts too long for him not to ask about it.

"What if they retaliate for what you did?"

There's no reason to doubt it won't happen.  In fact, it's practically written in stone that the Cartel will find a way to get back for Mickey turning against them.  And that scares Ian more than being in prison.

Mickey deeply sighs.  "I can protect myself."

"Mick, they'll find a way."

"You worried about me, firecrotch?"

Even though it's asked in a teasing way, Mickey even smiling, Ian doesn't laugh.

"Yeah, I am."  The concern is easily detectable in Ian's voice that trembles the slightest.

"Look," Mickey shifts to his side and pushes up onto his elbow, "I'm protected.  I have some guys watching my back. Something I'm sure you'll be doing now, too."

"You bet your ass I will."

"See.  That reason right there is why I'm not concerned.  I know you'll be there."

Ian sighs.  "Fuck, Mick!"  He lies back on the bed and stares up at the bottom of the bunk above him.  "Why did you have to do that?"

Mickey moves to straddle Ian, holding his wrists down on the bed.  "Because, Gallagher, like I said before, you're under my skin. I want you more than anything I've ever known.  If that means risking my life for you, I'll do it."

"I'm not worth your life."

Mickey leans close.  "Yes, you are." He takes Ian's mouth in kiss fueled with a want and hunger that hasn't dimmed in the hours they've spent together so far.  "Now, how about you shut up about stupid shit and fuck me again."

Ian easily overpowers Mickey and turns them over.  "Haven't you had enough?"

"Can never have enough of you, firecrotch."

As he roughly kisses Mickey again, grinding down against him, Ian finds himself silently agreeing.  He can never get enough of Mickey too.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I needed to get that out of my head. Hope it you enjoyed it.


End file.
